


The Angel Redeemer

by emsr01



Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: #demons #angels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsr01/pseuds/emsr01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are taking over the world. Torturing people in their sleep. Telling them what to do. Then there's the other side. The Angels. Or at least that's what they call themselves. Every 100 years or so, a tiny little baby is born with special powers. But nobody knows who that one person is. They will look exactly normal. Until they reach the age of 16. Then things will start to happen that they can't explain. Their vision will change every now & then. They will start feeling sick occasionally. But some people won't show that they're in pain. They keep it hidden so the demons won't come after them. If the demons do find out, they will take the child & the parents will never see their baby again. So far, every angel that has been born has been found. Until one year, a baby will have a sign on their body telling their parents what their child is. The child will know nothing about their family or what is happening in the world. One child can change the fate of humanity, along with the lives of the angels that are at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Redeemer

Friday, September 20th was a very special day for David & Clara Johnson. After 9 months of waiting, they will finally get to meet their new baby boy. He will be the youngest out of four. David was very nervous. Why would he be nervous? He's seen his wife go through this three times already. But this time was different; Clara was told that she couldn't have anymore children before they found out she was pregnant. They were very excited about the new addition to their family. 

After 22 hours of waiting, a doctor walks into the waiting room to tell David that everything went okay & he's allowed to see her now. David walked into Clara's room, where she's exhausted, sweating; but in his eyes, she's still beautiful. They smile at each other & David sits beside the bed, taking her hand into his gently, "I love you, baby." Clara smiles again & squeezes his hand weakly, "I love you too." Then a nurse comes in carrying a blue blanket & walks over to David, handing the baby to him. "Here's your new baby boy." David gently takes his new son from the nurse's arms & looks at him, smiling softly.

The baby boy had dirty blonde hair, which he got from his mother; little freckles on his face. "What should we name him?" Clara said, looking up at them both. David glances at her then back at his baby boy. "Skylar." He sits back down beside the bed & hands Skylar to her. Clara takes him gently & smiles. "He's beautiful." David kisses both of their heads gently, smiling. Clara leans back onto her pillow, still holding Skylar. 

A few days later, Clara & Skylar were allowed to go home from the hospital. Their three other children were very happy that they got a baby brother. John, the oldest; Michael, the second oldest; and Ashlyn, the second youngest. John was more of the prankster. He loved playing jokes on others, but he always makes sure it doesn't hurt anyone physically or emotionally before he actually does the prank. Michael was a different story; he doesn't really care about anyone but himself. There are times that you think he doesn't care but he does; he just doesn't like showing that he has feelings. Ashlyn, being the only girl, was very boyish. She liked playing sports, getting her hands dirty. Most of her friends were boys. She loved going outside, playing in the dirt & mud. But all three of them were happy to take care of the baby.

The whole family took turns taking care of Skylar. Everyone loved him to bits. One day, David was giving him a bath & saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked at what caught his eye & saw an odd looking birthmark on Skylar's leg that he hasn't seen before. It looked like a spiral, going into a coil. He got Skylar dressed & took him to Clara. "Honey?"  
Clara looked up at him from her book. "Yes?" David walked over & showed her the birthmark. She looked confused when she saw it. "What is it? I know it's his birthmark, but I have never seen anything like that before." David shakes his head, "I haven't either. Do you think we can look it up on the computer?" Clara nods, puts her book on the table & goes to the computer. She sits down & looks up strange birthmarks. After looking through different links, she finally sees a link that talks about a unique type of birthmark that is only seen every 100 years.

Clara's eyes widen with every word she read. "Babe? What's it say?" David said, rocking Skylar back & forth, trying to get him to go to sleep. She swallows hard & looks up at him, "It says that the birthmark that he has is only seen every 100 years & it says that the child who has it has special powers. The demons will come to take the child away from the parents & will never been seen again." David holds Skylar closer, "We won't let anything happen to him." Clara stands up & shakingly sighs. "But what are we going to do? He won't be safe here." David sighs & thinks of what to do. "I know what to do. We can't see him again, but we will know he will be safe." Clara nods a little, her blue eyes watering a little. David kisses her head gently, "I'll call a good friend of mine. I know he'll take good care of Sky." She nods & kisses Sky's head very gently.

Later that night, David & Clara were sitting in the living room waiting for David's friend that they were going to give their youngest child to. A car pulls up & then they hear a knock on the door. David gets up, goes over to the door & opens it. "Dom. Thank you so much for coming this late." Dom is about 6'4" & nothing but muscle. "It's fine, Dave. What's wrong?" David moves out of the way so he can come in. "Come in. We'll tell you once you get settled." When he sits down in the living room facing them, Dom looks very confused. "So...What's going on?" David & Clara look at each other, then back at him. David takes a deep breath, "I know that you're not very good with children but we really need this favor. Our new son, Skylar, has a rare birthmark that is in a legend." Dom looked at him with interest, "What legend?" Clara sits up a little, "The one where every 100 years, a baby is born with a certain birthmark & demons come to take the baby." Dom's dark brown eyes widen, "You do know that it's not just a legend?" The couple look at each other again but out of confusion. David looked at him, "What do you mean?" He sighed, "The legend is true. There are demons. There are angels. And the demons do take away children who have that birthmark away from their parents. But they do it out of fear. One special child will have enough power to vanish the demons for good. But that child will be in severe danger every second, every day. Demons do not quit until they get what they want. What you're asking me to do is very risky, but I'm willing to do it for you."

They all three walked to the door after a few minutes of talking, Clara slowly hands Dom a sleeping Skylar. "I'll take good care of him. I promise." Dom said, taking Skylar gently. Clara nodded, "I know. I just can't believe this is happening." David wrapped his arms around her gently & kisses her head. Dom looked at him, "I'll keep you updated on how he's doing." David nodded, "Okay. I trust you." At around midnight, Dom left with a still sleeping Skylar. All David & Clara could do was watch their youngest child slip away from their lives & hope that one day, they'll be able to see him again.


End file.
